Sabrina in Wonderland
by My Dark Fire
Summary: Sabrina Hyde is just a normal teenager when suddenly she gets kidnapped by a young man with rabbit ears and thrown down a big black hole. She is then trapped in the wonderful wonder world, where she soon realizes that everyone will fall in love with her. But there's just one problem: She doesn't even believe in love! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
1. A Sudden Kidnapping

I was sitting on my bed, a murder mystery novel on my lap, and a cup of strawberry milk in my hands, when suddenly my life got very interesting.

My name is Sabrina Hyde, or Cookie, if you will. I'm just a regular hormonal sixteen-year-old living in Auburn, New Hampshire. Auburn is small, but it's a very beautiful place to live. I've lived there my whole life with my two brothers, a very annoying little sister, my parents, and my Grandmother, whom we call "Gram".

I plan on moving to Canada when I get older, but for now, I'm a seventh-grader stuck at home, learning about the Berlin Wall on Khan Academy. My best skills would have to be my stubbornness and my ability to daydream.

I ran a hand through my hair, which was dark brown with blond highlights and slightly curly at the ends. I wore my favorite white button-down shirt, a pair of old blue jeans, and my black air-walkers with purple, red, and blue details.

That day was like any other day; do my school work, watch a little bit of Hetalia, take care of my two cats, ignore everyone when they try to talk to me, and then go into my room with food and be a hermit. But, as I finished my book, I heard a strange noise, like someone having an asthma attack and trying to force air into their lungs. I felt my chest, thinking it was me, but I was breathing fine. I shook myself and wandered out into the hall, but the sound was still there.

"Mom? Dad?" I called, but no one answered me. "Anyone home?" I yelled, panic rising in my throat. I've had anxienty problems since I was a child, so I was afraid to be left alone in my own home.

I grabbed my coat and white scarf and headed outside. The cars were still there, but there was no one around. I shoved my hands in my pockets and began walking to my best friends house, where I could stay until my parents came home.

While I was walking down the street, I would help but notice that my neighborhood just wasn't the same. My cop neighbor wasn't in the yard with his black lab, the two girls I had waited at the bus stop with weren't playing in the snow, and the scariest of all was the neighborhood stray cat, Shadow, wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me up over a man's shoulder. I screamed and pummeled the man's head with closed fists. That's when I noticed he had two long, white..._rabbit ears?!_

I was frozen until he started running and I gripped his ears and screamed, "Put me down, you freak!"

"Please don't scream in my ear, miss." He said calmly, like he did this everyday. He continued moving as I pulled his ears as far as they would go. What is he, a kidnapping cosplayer?

"Ah, there it is!" He announced. I looked over to see what he was talking about and saw that he was running towards a big black hole. "Do you, by any chance, like falling, miss?"

"Y-You're crazy!" I yelled, gripping his ears tighter. "You're going to kill us both!"

"That's the idea." He chuckled before deliberately dropping us into the hole.

My breath gets stuck in my throat as I felt only air around me, nothing solid to hang onto except for the rabbit.

"I-I don't wanna die!" I screamed. "I'm too young to die!"

The rabbit looked over at me, shocked, and asked, "Whoever said you were going to die?" His facial features began to soften. "I knew you were going to enjoy falling, but, sadly, we can't fall forever." He looked down and I saw what he was looking at; a bright light like a star being born. "We're almost there."

"W-Wait! If we hit the ground from that height-" I didn't get a chance to say anything more before I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in Auburn anymore. I was lying on cold stone and I think I had landed on my keys. I picked myself up off the ground and was surprised at how wobbly my legs felt.

I looked around and glared at the rabbit guy who was standing a little distance away. I could see he wore a red-checkered suit with a chain slung over his shoulder and brown Italian pants. His crimson eyes were framed by round glasses and he was grinning a grin that I wanted to punch off his smug face.

"W-Where..." I stammered. Wait, I don't stammer. What is going on?!

The rabbit man smiled at me and held his hand out to me. "Sabrina, my dear... _Welcome to Wonderland_."

I ignored his hand and tried to make it look like I wasn't scared out of my mind. "Wonderland? Never heard of it." I snorted. "Wait a second- _How do you know my name?!_"

He chuckled, "I know everything about you, Sabrina. I'm in love with you, you see!"

_Whaaaaaaaaat?_ I stared at him like he had grown a second head. The only guy who had confessed he loved me was Sean Canavan, and that was in the second grade so it didn't really count as a confession. And I think I would've remembered if I saw a guy with rabbit ears or silver hair hanging around my neighborhood. "B-But I don't even know your name..."

"Oh! You want to know my name?" He asked. "Then that must mean you love me back!"

"W-What?" I shrieked, feeling a blush dust my cheeks. "Shut up! I don't love you!"

"You will soon enough, Sabrina." He promised. The rabbit's hand disappeared into his pocket and when it resurfaced, it was clutching a blue glass vial with liquid sloshing inside it. "But first things first, I need you to drink this, okay?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I shouted. "I'm not drinking that! It's probably drugged or something!"

The rabbit's ears drooped in disappointment and he backed away a little. "Well, that won't do at all." Suddenly his ears shot back up and he said more to himself than to me, "If things were that easy, the game wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

Huh? What game? I was about to ask him what he meant when I heard the sound from my house again, someone trying to breath but couldn't get air into their lungs. I clutched the side of my head and then the meaningless noise formed into words.

**_Hey, don't you know? Every game has it's rules, and those rules are cemented from the moment you start to play. _**

I felt a hand cup my cheek and then something incredibly warm against my lips. I opened my eyes and found that the rabbit was kissing me. I gasped, giving him access to force something in my mouth. _He's making me drink the drug!_

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, Sabrina, but it's for your own good."

What happened next just made my day. I kneed him where the sun don't shine. He let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. The veil clattered to the ground next to him and I snatched it up, holding it upside down for the liquid to pour out, but it was empty.

"You bastard!" I screamed at the rabbit, who was getting to his feet. "What crap did you make me drink?!"

"This is the 'Medicine of the Heart'." He grunted. "'Now that you've consumed it all, you must participate in the game'." He turned to leave, but he looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh, my name is Peter, by the way. Peter White. Until we meet again." Then he was just gone.


	2. The Hatter Family

I clutched the vial in a closed fist, making my knuckles turn stone white. Words could not describe the rage I felt towards that stupid Peter White. If one of my brothers had seen what he had done to me, they probably would've beaten him senseless and then burn him on a stake.

_I'm not going to feel better until I beat him up,_ I decided. _I'll walk around and see if anyone knows anything about that pervert. _

I got up and started running away from the tower. While I ran, I wondered if my family had noticed my disappearance and if they were worried. I thought about my mother, who was most likely in tears. Of my brothers who were probably speaking to the operator of 911. And lastly of my best friend, Corey, who had been with me for so long. They were all worried. And it was all that stupid rabbit's fault.

_Huh, I've been running for a while now and I haven't seen one house yet. I thought. Maybe this is a highly unpopulated area? The landscape looks English, but that's impossible. How could I be magically transported to England by falling down a rabbit hole? Maybe there was some kind of device underground that brought us to England? Like a teleportation device or a-_

"AH!" I clutched the sides of my head, trying to keep my over-active imagination under control. Unfortunately, my yelling got unwanted attention.

"Huh? What was that, brother?" A high-pitched voice asked.

"I don't know, brother. Let's check it out." Another voice replied. There was the sound of foot steps and then two boys erupted from the bushes. They both had black hair, a round face, and they were the same height. The only way to tell them apart was the color of their uniforms, the one on the left was blue, and the other red. They were had to be in their preteens and they would've been adorable if they didn't have axes that were mere inches from my throat.

"Who are you, big sis?" Blue asked suspiciously.

"Are you a spy? From Heart Castle? Or the Amusement Park?" Red asked.

"W-What? I'm-"

"I guess it doesn't matter." Blue said. "We're getting paid for keeping the bad guys out, but you seem nice, so we'll make sure your death quick and painless."

"Heh, heh. C'mere, big sis."

Red flashes went off in my mind. _Who the hell gave these kids axes?! Th-They're not serious?!_

Before they could kill me and eat my liver - I honestly didn't know what to think with these guys - a voice commanded, "Dee, Dum, don't kill the lady."

"Boss!" The twins formed a crisp salute. A little distance away was the sexiest man ever to walk the earth. Think of the hottest male actor you can think of. He was ten times more attractive than that. He wore a white suit with gold trimming, a top hot adorned with roses and size cards, and he carried a crane like a sir. He had wild shoulder-length black hair and sea green eyes framed by long eyelashes.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" He asked in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. He took my chin in between his thumb and index finger and raised my face so he could get a good look at me. My heart was beating so loud, he had to hear it. He stared at me for the longest time before he suddenly broke into a smile - a small, sexy smirk - and then released me. "What is your name, miss?"

"M-My name is Sabrina Hyde."

"I am Blood Dupre." Blood took my hand in his and kissed my knuckle. Who said chivarly was dead? "Please forgive the rudeness of my gatekeepers. I promise it won't happen again." He turned to the twins and his gaze became very serious. "You are not to harm Miss Hyde, do you understand?"

"Yes." They replied, shifting from foot to foot. "We're sorry, Big Sis!"

They looked so cute, I couldn't resist patting them on the head and promising to play with them later.

"I will have you for tea, Miss Hyde." Blood said once the twins were out of hearing range. "Aside from Ones With Duties, the only other people I have at my tea parties are people I like, and you seem very... _interesting_."

"Eh? What are Ones With Duties?"

"All will be explained soon." Blood flashed me that smirk again and tapped the ground with his crane before walking towards the gates. The twins opened them before us and Blood led me towards the mansion.

* * *

**Lol, crappy ending. Oh well. Please review, follow, favorite! Laters, gee!**


	3. Of Rabbits and Mad Hatters

Half an hour later, Blood, Elliot, and I were all sitting around a long table having a tea party (because that's what big bad Mafia people apparently do). Blood had given me a black and white music-note print dress with a matching bow and black and white knee-socks to change into and I thought I looked kinda cute, at least from the neck down. The Mafia boss was talking about the different territories and I really tried to pay attention, but my gaze kept going back to the March Hare. He was very tall, in his early twenties, and very cute. Elliot had long curly blond locks and deep sapphire eyes. He wore a dark green trench coat, green pants, orange boots, and a purple scarf. He was a little standoffish at first, but he turned out to be really sweet- well, for the second in command of a mafia. The only problem was, he was a rabbit. Unlike Peter's short-haired white ears, Elliot's were a tan color and very fluffy.

"You've been through a lot today, haven't you, Sabrina?" Blood asked after I told them how I got here. "Why don't I grant you permission to stay at the mansion?"

"He's right." Elliot agreed. "It's dangerous out there, can't have you wandering around aimlessly."

I smiled and like the polite American my mother raised me to be said, "Thank you for the offer, Mr. Dupre, but I don't want to be a bother…"

"Blood said its fine, so don't worry about it!" Elliot reassured me as he took a bite out of his carrot cake.

The Hatter nodded. "Yes. It's quite alright. I hate being bored, so I won't kill you if you're interesting." He said casually like we were discussing the weather and took another sip of his tea.

_How comforting._ His words brought a question to my mind and I asked, "Say, Blood?"

"Yes?"

"Young lady? Does what you say become law?"

Blood looked at me strangely. "…What? Where do I come off-"

_"PFFT! HA HA HA HA HA!"_ Elliot suddenly exploded into a laughing fit and he held his stomach as tears formed in his eyes. "'Young lady'! Blood is-" More laughter.

I felt my cheeks burn. _Dammit! I said something weird!_ I mentally smacked myself. _You bloody idiot._

"Elliot." Blood said in a tone that chilled my blood.

"You and that guy-"

Before either of us could do anything, Blood brought the end of his cane to Elliot's chest so fast, it was a blur.

"Guh…" Elliot grunted and he fell sideways out of his seat and landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_.

_What the-?!_ I shot out of my seat and watched as a red liquid poured from Elliot's mouth._ Is that blood?!_ I ran around the table and kneeled down next to him as he coughed up more of his blood. "Elliot… How could you poke him that hard?!" I screamed at Blood, who was back to sipping his tea like he hadn't moved.

"I didn't try to poke him," He said l was a child who was getting upset over nothing. "It's not one of my first attempts to kill him."

I felt my fists clench the hem of my dress. I had known Blood for less than an hour, but I could already tell he was a heartless, cruel, pathetic excuse of an intelligent being. "You're…You're not a gentleman. I can see the type of guy you are, but you can't do whatever you like!" O_ops. Said too much._

I expected him to throw me out, but instead he chuckled. Sick bastard. "That's a relief. I like how interesting it is that you're telling me what I can and cannot do, but now I'm bored." He got up and left me alone with Elliot. _I hate guys like him!_

"Elliot, are you alright? Is it okay for you to get up?"

" I've got to rub this off… the blood." He tried to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve, but I smacked his hand away and scolded, "Well, don't rub it away like that." I dug in the pocket of my dress and produced a handkerchief I had found earlier. "Here." I wiped it away like my mother used to when I was little. With the thought of my mother I became overwhelmed with grief and my hands shook slightly. "Your internal organs could be damaged. It must hurt. We need to get you to a hospital." When he didn't respond I asked, "Don't you want help? Just tell me where it hurts, or should I call for someone?"

I pulled the handkerchief away from his mouth and he murmured, "This is the first time someone has worried about me."

"…What?" I asked, confused.

"Sabrina…" Elliot looked me right in the eye and said, "You are… so kind."

"N-Not at all!" I cried and covered his mouth again and looked at the ground so he wouldn't see my blush. " Isn't it natural to worry about someone who's been injured?!"

He moved my hand away and continued, "But you didn't abandon me and you called for me, and gave me your handkerchief."

"I'm not a kind person at all." I said as I stood. "I really couldn't leave a person vomiting blood behind! Unlike that guy!"

"It's my job to protect Blood." Elliot replied and rose shakily to his feet. "Something like this is nothing to worry about."

"But I am worried!"

A wide grin grew on Elliot's face. "You really are a kind person." He grabbed both of my wrists and said, "I've fallen in love with you!"

Oh. My. God. _What is with this guy?! We've just met for the first time, and he's holding my hands?!_ I felt my cheeks flame.

"Ah! I mean I like you!" Elliot released my hands and stepped back a little. "I'm being so strange..."

"I-I know. It's just you surprised me." I stammered and instinctively touched my cheek. It was still really warm and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

"Did I? My bad, I'm not really skilled in these situations." Elliot's ears flopped down and he smiled sheepishly.

_His ears..._ "No, it's alright." _They are so cute!_

"I-Is that so?" Elliot looked around and confusion flashed in his eyes. "Huh? Where'd Blood go?"

"He left after I yelled at him." I felt my anger return, but it disappeared just as quickly. _Maybe I said too much..._

"That's it, Sabrina!" Elliot took my hand and began to drag me away. "I'll give you a tour of the mansion!"

_He's grabbing my hands more and more._


	4. The Amusement Park Stray

After Elliot had shown me the mansion, I decided to do a little bit of exploring outside the mansion. The twins wanted to come with me but Elliot yelled at them to get back to work or they'd get no pay. They whined a little but went back to guarding the gates like they were supposed to. I promised I'd be back soon and went on to exploring. The mansion was surrounded with a large forest, everything so new and fresh, it reminded me of Auburn.

Sudden homesickness made my heart ache and I stopped walking, emotion clouding my eyes. I had taken the closeness of my family and the companionship of a friend for granted and now I was stuck in a wonder world with no way to get home.

"Why do you look so gloomy, girl?" A voice broke into my thoughts and I snapped my head up to come face-to-face with a...cat. Well, a neko boy to be accurate, with messy pink-purplish hair and cat-like yellow eyes. He was dressed like a punk with pink fur hanging loosely around his shoulders. He was around sixteen or seventeen and kind of cute, especially those pink cat ears upon his head. I just wanted to snuggle him, but he was staring at me like my cat, Lupe, did when she wanted food.

"It's a beautiful day!" The cat continued. "You shouldn't look so down in the dumps! I'm Boris Airay, also known as the Cheshire Cat. What is your name?"

"My name is Sabrina Hyde." I said, still staring at his ears as they rotated on his head. "I...uh, did I look gloomy before?"

"Yepyep."

"Oh, I suppose I was just thinking of home, and I guess that just made me sad." I scratched the back of my head.

Boris's eyes widened considerably large and he asked, "Are you an outsider, Sabrina?" Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tightly. "Wow, it's been so long since we last had an outsider! I miss passing the time with Alice."

"...Huh?"

"Never mind!" Boris's grip became tighter. "This is great! We're going to have so much fun together, Sabrina. Have you visited the Amusement Park yet? It's the greatest place if you wanna have fun!"

"Um...I don't know. I promised Blood and Elliot that I'd be back before dark..."

"Oh, forget them! Come with me to the Amusement Park, I'll promise you'll like it!" The Cheshire Cat grabbed my hand and began dragging me away.

"W-Wait! I don't wanna-!" I tried to protest, but he wasn't listening to a word I said. He just kept going on and on about the Amusement Park.

* * *

I feel like I just took a step from Wonderland and into Carcktasticland.

The Amusement Park was straight out a fairy tale, with shiny new rides, stands displaying fun games and delicious foods, but I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the large bustling crowds with screaming children and stressed adults. Kind of like Disneyworld.

Boris dragged me to an ice cream stand and asked, "What kind of ice cream do you like, Sabrina?"

I stared at the long list of ice cream flavors. I've never even heard of a lot of them before and it looked impossible to choose. And it didn't help that ice cream was my weak spot. So I said, "You can choose for me, Boris."

"Cool! We'll take two Lavender Dark Chocolate Chips!" He told the faceless ice cream man and kneaded the counter in earnest.

Lavender Dark Chocolate Chip? I thought, a slight grimace spreading on my face. That doesn't taste so good...

"Here ya go!"

A ice cream cone holding three large scoops of a frozen purple liquid was placed in my hand and raised to my lips. I expected it to taste bitter, but instead it so sweet, it made my jaw ache.

Before I knew it, I was chewing on the cone and Boris was laughing at me. "Ha ha! I guess you really were hungry, Sabrina!"

I wiped some of the creamy goodness from my upper lip with my sleeve. A voice called over, "Boris, there you are!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a man holding a violin running towards us. It was a rather scary sight, since he was like forty years-old, and I was frozen to the spot. The red-haired adult screeched to a halt in front of us and stared at me through his round glasses. "Who's your little friend, stray?"

"This is Sabrina Hyde," Boris said, grabbing me by the upper arms and shoving me behind him. "She's an outsider, but I don't feel like sharing her, so bug off, Gowland."

"Umm...Boris?" I asked, trying to get his attention, but he wasn't listening...again.

"Oh, why not, Boris?" Gowland snapped. "I must have the pleasure of meeting her."

I could see Boris smirk. "I don't think so, Gowland. I'm not giving her up." I felt Boris's arm wrap around my waist and lift me over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Boooooris!" I yelled as he ran away with me still slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!"

"Hehe. Nope~!"


	5. Nightmare

**AN: Guess what guys? I'M STILL ALIVE! :D**

* * *

The next morning I said goodbye to the Amusement Park and started on my way back to the mansion. Gowland offered a home away from home at the Park, but I told him that I was already staying at the Hatter's Mansion, and that they were probably worried about me, so I refused and got out of there as fast as I could.

When I reached the gates, the twins weren't there waiting for me - I assumed they went off to play - and I let myself in. It was a nice, bright sunny day, and some of the faceless servants were planting flowers and new trees._ It must be there Spring planting,_ I thought, waving over to them. They waved back and called out their greetings.

"Hey, you're back!" I heard Elliot exclaim. I was about to turn to face him when arms wrapped around my shoulders and brought me against a large chest. I reached up and patted him in between the ears.

"I missed you," He said after he released me.

"I missed everyone here too, Elliot." I replied, smiling up at him. "Where are the twins?"

His smile faltered a little bit. "They didn't greet you at the gate? The little brats must be slacking off again..." He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at the garden. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he asked me, "Sabrina, do you want to start a garden of your own?"

"A garden?" I echoed. Back home, my Mom had a large garden in the backyard and tried to teach me how to garden, but I preferred to read books or bake cakes. _Well, it's not like they have TVs or computers here, so I'll have to find something else to do with my spare time, other than running around and trying to find a way home._ "Okay, sure. I think it'd be fun. Just let me go get changed."

"Changed?" Elliot caught my arm as I tried to go towards the mansion. "What's wrong with the dress you have on now?"

"I can't get in the dirt while wearing a dress, Elliot." I explained. "Besides, I'm tired of wearing dresses." I pulled my arm free and rushed up to the door, sprinting back to my room.

* * *

I had been planning on wearing the clothes I was when I first came to Wonderland but a maid told me that Blood had burned them while I was at the Amusement Park. "They were an atrocity." He stated when I confronted him. "A young lady shouldn't dress like a boy." I wanted to beat him to death with his crane - how great would that be if you died by your own crane? - but instead I grabbed the nearest male servant and told him to give me some of his old clothes, but they were too big for me. The maids had a simple solution by hacking off the pant legs until they were a couple of inches above my knees and sewing the shirt so it didn't show so much cleavage.

"My goodness gracious, Miss Sabrina!" A maid cooed. "You look absolutely adorable dressed as a man!" The others heartily agreed, but I didn't see what the big deal was. If you drove up to a farm in my world, any farm girl would be dressed the same way I was.

When I found Elliot again, he had discarded his coat and scarf and he was standing in the middle of a small tilled garden ready to be planted. His ears perked up when he heard me approach and turned to greet me, but nothing came out of his open mouth and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Um...what?" I asked, my cheeks tinted pink.

Elliot's blush was deeper and he crossed his arms again. "Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Blood burned my old clothes so I was forced to improvise. It's not that big of a deal."

"Women in your world dress as men on a regular basis?" His left ear twitched. "I'm starting to think that your world is very backwards."

I chuckled and he looked amused. We discussed where we would start planting and quickly got to work. I didn't exactly have a green thumb, so I needed his guidance on a few things, but I began to realize I liked doing simple tasks like starting a garden and it was nice to have Elliot to talk to.

Out of habit, I began to hum a small tune to myself. In case you were wondering, yes, it was Marukaite Chikyuu. It was extremely catchy and England's was my favorite, and Japan's came in a close second. I wonder why they haven't made a Greece one yet?

Distracted by thoughts of my favorite anime, I accidentally tossed a large clump of dirt over my shoulder and hit Elliot square in the back. He yelped in surprise and looked over his shoulder at me, a shocked look on his face. My hands flew to cover my mouth, but it didn't stop a giggle from escaping.

Elliot glared playfully at me. "Oh, so you think that's funny, huh?" The March Hare gathered a handful of dirt and flung it at me. It made impact with my chest, but some of it went down my shirt. I tossed some back and it went on for a little while before I cried out, "Truce! Truce! I surrender!"

"Okay, okay," he grinned. "I think we've worked for long enough and I don't know about you, but I'm going for a bath." He smiled and asked innocently, "You want to come with me?"

My face turned a shade of red that could put Spain's tomatoes to shame and I stammered, "Y-You mean t-take a bath w-with you?"_ I must've misunderstood..._

"Sure!"

I could feel my eye twitch and I was about to very calmly explain to Elliot what it meant when two people bathe together when I was saved by a maid. "Master Elliot, the boss has to speak with you."

"Eh? Oh, alright." He stood up and wiped off some dirt that still remained on his clothing. "See you later, Sabrina," he called over his shoulder as the maid led him away.

* * *

Later that night, I was lying on my bed, holding the glass vial a few inches from my face. A little bit of the liquid had returned and was sloshing inside. Blood had explained to me that the more I associated with the people of this world, the faster the liquid would return to the vial, and once it was full, I could go home.

_How is that even possible? I mean, scientifically? _I wondered._ Well, this is Wonderland, after all Wait, could this be like the Disney film Alice in Wonderland or the Tim Burton version? Well, it certainly isn't the Disney version if they're violent. And it can't be Tim Burton's because they're humans with animal-like characteristics... Oh God, I don't even know anymore. _

I reached over and picked up a piece of string on my bedside table. I knotted the cap of the vial and tied it around my neck. It settled on my chest and it felt warm on my skin. Satisfied, I buried myself underneath the bed sheets and hugged the pillow to my chest. Normally, I have a very hard time getting to sleep, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

That night, I dreamed I was standing in a vast empty space, strange lights shining so close I felt like I could touch them. Gusts of wind made my hair flow and cover a part of my face. I felt like I was being watched, but I was the only person in that realm.

"W-What? Where am I now?" I asked no one in particular, but someone answered me, "You're dreaming, Sabrina."

I whipped around and a man was floating in the air behind me. Yeah, you heard that right, he was freaking _floating_. I gaped up at him. He had medium-length greyish-purplish hair with two long bangs framing his smooth face and a black eye-patch lined with yellow covering his left silver eye. He wore a black overcoat, a white button-down shirt underneath, a black tie, and black pants and dress shoes. He looked in his mid-twenties and his skin was very pale, but other than that, he was quite attractive.

Why is this world filled with so many hot guys? I wondered to myself. He smirked and said, "'Hot guys', huh? Typical logic of a sixteen-year-old girl, I suppose."

My eye twitched. Great, so now he can read minds. Can this world get anymore fantastical? "Who are you?"

"I'm Nightmare, the embodiment of bad dreams." He smiled down at me. "And you are the Outsider Peter White brought here, I assume?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I helped him bring you here, of course. This world is a game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind."

"A game?" I asked.**_ Hey, did you know? Every game has its rules, and those rules are cemented from the moment you start to play._** _His voice!_ "Y-You're the one!" I shouted. "You're the one who made this weird world!"

"No, Sabrina." He floated closer until our noses were almost touching. "This world exists on it's own. I have no part in creating it. This is the world you wished for, and in this game, you are the Outsider that everyone will fall in love with. And that includes me, I love you as well. Allow people to get closer to you and they'll love you all the more. They will only have eyes for you, no one else. This is your role in the game."

I stared at him like he just grew a second head. "Everyone will...love me?" I questioned. "But that's impossible! Not everyone can be in love with just one person, it's not scientific! Besides, I've seen what love can do to people, Nightmare, and I want nothing to do with it. I've already sworn off love forever, so why would I wish for a world where people would love me? It doesn't make sense!" I realized I had begun to babble and bit back the rant I had started.

Nightmare chuckled lightly, as if this amused him. "A loveless outsider thrown in with people who will surely fall for her. How exciting. This will be an interesting game, to say the least."

"You sick bastard," I snarled. I reached up to hit him, but he floated away and made disapproving sounds with his tongue. "How unladylike. And such language!"

"Oh shut up, just shut up!"


End file.
